


How?

by gone (relocation)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drabble, Gen, I never write drabbles so that means this must really be worth reading right? right?, Other, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Silly, gender neutral reader, rated T for swears and to not accidentally lure people into the probably explicit fics following
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relocation/pseuds/gone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You didn't get Dipper's problem with summoning Bill- it's not as though you'd let him through, and you only had a few questions. But gazing upon Bill's true form, it was more difficult than expected to ask what you had rehearsed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How?

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, I write this backward! Well, line by line. Not by word or letter.
> 
> Another fun fact: you can replace the backstory in most human!reader/bill cipher stories on here with this.

Laughter filled the forest, scattering outwards before sucking back in toward the two of you, finally culminating in a floating triangle with one large cat eye surveying you in turn.

"Ah, if it isn't old Pine Tree! Back for another crack at me? Ahaha!" 

Dipper winced, but it didn't interrupt his glare.

"I see you've finally made a friend you're not related to! Nice to meet you, sugar."

Your hand was slapped away before you could shake.

"Don't do it! He'll take advantage of you! He wants to destroy the world! Starting with me!"

"Dipper! I have questions for him; I'm not stupid, just trust me!" Besides, it wasn't even a deal-handshake.

"Questions, eh, starshine? Let's have a look-see."

From the corner of your eye, you saw Dipper throw a rock at Bill, but other than flashing red, the demon showed no reaction. A few seconds later, his eye rolled back into focus.

"Ha! How _does_ a triangle fuck! I like this kid. Let's make a deal."

"But- you can't- He'll-!" 

Dipper flew backwards, hitting a tree with a heavy _thunk_ , echoing itself mechanically when his head connected.

"Get out of here, Pine Tree. We have things to discuss."

**Author's Note:**

> Considered using, but unfortunately did not go with the concluding line 'Triangle-Fucker and I have things to discuss.'
> 
> This will probably have sequels, they will probably be at least a little less silly. Or, even if not, more plot-y.
> 
> Bill's terms of endearment will definitely be among my favourite things writing him.


End file.
